Sorry To Cut In
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: One Shot Request. Loki was having an enjoyable evening having dinner with Doom. Of course, the Avengers come to ruin it. Luckily for them, Stark looks good in his suit and Loki gets what Loki wants.


_**FrostIron Request from darth-siva!**_

_**Avengers attack Doom's castle because he recently sent some doombots out to do something diabolical, and find Doom and Loki having dinner. A fight ensues with Doom, while Loki just sits there eating and watching. Doom demands he helps, pledging his assistance in whatever his next endeavor is if he does. Loki mulls it over a minute, then turns to Tony, who is closest to him and asks if he has a counter-offer. From there it's your call. What's his reaction and counter-offer? What is Loki and Tony's current relationship? (Already sleeping together regularly (either with some level of affection and attachment to each other, or not), Loki's general respect for Tony's intellect and worth, but no actual intimate relationship (Earth's Mightiest Heroes thing, if you haven't watched it), or an actual emotional relationship, but whatever your choice, no one else (Avengers or Doom) know about it, and Loki still shows up being a dick and causing chaos and mayhem all the time (usually when bored).**_

_**Requested by darth-siva**_

Rated T for sexual situations

Loki enjoyed spaghetti, it was most certainly his favorite food on Midgard. Victor seemed aware of that because he had cooked it for him and even added a bit of garnish. Victor was speaking. Loki supposed he should pay attention. He lifted his eyes from his wonderful spaghetti and listened as Victor prattled on about some scheme that Loki knew was doomed to fail. They were seated in Victor's lavish castle; so unlike the hovel Loki hid away in. Everything gleamed and sparkled. Twink, twinkle little castle…oh right, Victor was still speaking.

"…and I digress. I do hope you accept my offer." Victor stated, he poured Loki some wine, a lovely dark red sloshing into the wine glass. Loki lifted the glass and sniffed the edge for poison. None. He lifted his eyes and smiled at Victor.

"Your offer?" He hummed. Victor smiled at Loki. He leaned in close his masked face close to Loki's. His hand resting on Loki's thigh.

"To join me of course. Our brains and partnership have no match." Loki sipped from his wine, slowly licking his lips. Before he could answer Victor however, an explosion rang out on the opposite wall. Victor and Loki looked up neither moving. And of course. It was the Avengers who appeared through the rubble and dust. An awkward silence hung in the air as they spotted Dr. Doom so close to Loki. Thor stepped forward frowning at Doom.

"I do not appreciate you touching my brother so lewdly. Release him!" He snapped. Doom scoffed and leaned in close to Loki obviously trying to rile the God of Thunder up; and nuzzled Loki's throat. Iron Man shifted unhappily and Loki was sure he was glaring at Doom through his mask.

"If it is a fight you want, Doom is more than happy to supply." Doom pulled away ready to fight and the Avengers were more than ready to take him down. Loki sat back and twirled his spaghetti on his fork,a smile twitching at thin lips. It seemed it was Doom they were after. Not Loki. So Loki was able to sit back and eat his spaghetti as the Avengers and Doom began to battle. He watched in mild interest as Doom launched Thor across the room, throwing the God into a wall. He swallowed his food and gently pat his lips with a napkin. Captain America threw his shield at Doom who was flung over Loki's head, as the God took another bite.

This spaghetti was phenomenal.

The pasta just a tad firm and the sauce sweet. In the background What A Beautiful World played softly, sweetly. Barton sent an arrow for Doom, it whistled through the air and Doom narrowly missed it hitting him. The arrow exploded and the wall crumbled. Apparently they were here about some Doombots, Victor had sent.

Loki watched Iron Man, aka Tony Stark, aka they man who fucked him into the mattress every Tuesday night. He looked quite fetching in his Iron Man Suit. Loki wondered if they would ever use that in bed. But enough about that. He finished his spaghetti and turned to his wine glass. It was a bit low, so he filled it back up to the top. He sipped it delicately just as Hulk smashed Victor into his fancy floor. Victor dragged himself out of the crater and looked towards Loki.

"Loki! Help Doom defeat the Avengers!" Victor roared, leaping to his feet. Loki cocked his head to the side, holding his wine glass.

"Oh?"

"Join me Loki! And Doom shall aid you in any task you need!" Victor declared. Loki hummed and turned to Stark who was standing closest to him. He took a sip from his wine and regarded Stark coolly.

"And you?" He asked. Tony turned to him slowly trying not to grin.

"And I what?" He asked smoothly. Loki swirled his wine in the glass, smiling easily. Tony watched as Loki slowly licked his lips, a bead of red wine on his tongue.

"Well you do not want me aiding Victor do you? I would like a counter offer before I just stark attacking."

"I can rock your world." Tony replied with a sultry smile. Clint's mouth fell open in horror.

"Mmmm, I bet you can." Loki teased. He threw his head back and downed the rest of the red wine. Stark stared at him. Clint gagged. Loki stood slowly smirking at Victor who watched him expectantly.

"Well Victor darling; the food was amazing, but I must be off."

"What!? Where!?" Doom shouted while Loki sauntered past him, nose in the air.

"Oh you know, things to do, places to destroy." Loki shrugged. Victor stared.

"You must help Doom!" He declared. "We are allies!" Loki cocked his head to the side frowning at Doom.

"Then tell me Victor, why do you constantly send your Doombots to spy on me?"

"Doom does not know what you are speaking of?" He replied petulantly. Loki smirked. "And in any case. I don't ally myself with anyone who could hold me back. Nor do I play well with others." Tony snorted and coughed a loud bullshit earning a glare from Thor, who did not like the looks they were sharing. Loki smiled sweetly at Tony before returning his gaze to Doom.

"I am quite sorry about this Victor, but I do not believe we would have worked out."

"…" Victor stood stiff and Loki tutted. "Silent treatment is rather immature, but as I said, the food and wine were superb, yet, I have bigger and better things to be doing."

He turned away from Victor and faced Stark holding out his arm expectantly, an eyebrow in the air. "Your offer, Mr. Stark?" He questioned meeting the billionaire's eyes. The Iron Man uniform retracted leaving only Stark. Tony smirked and took Loki's offered arm and pulled him close.

"Of course." The two walked off, Tony's hand slinking to Loki's lower back. The Avengers and Doom stared after them in stunned silence. The door closed behind the two and Clint looked to Steve in confusion.

"Sooo, now what?" Steve blinked and looked at the the others. "Well… we continue fighting of course. We'll talk to Stark about this later. Yes. Later was good.

—-

Tony and Loki walked down the hall. Once they felt it was safe enough, Tony shoved Loki into the nearest wall and pinned him there with his body. Loki smirked as he felt Stark's hardness against him. He looked down at the man surprised by how imposing he managed to look despite the height difference. He licked his lips with deliberate slowness and watched as Stark's Adam's Apple moved a he swallowed. One of Tony's hands were on the wall beside him and the other against the side of his throat.

"My, my Mr. Stark, handsy are we?" Loki cooed.

"So you and Doom…" Tony stated casually as he shimmied out of his jeans. Loki let out a soft sigh as Stark attacked his throat sucking on the pale flesh.

"Victor and I are nothing." He replied, his clothing vanishing. Tony chuckled. "I love magic." He hissed. Loki smiled and let out a laugh when Tony forcibly hoisted him up. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony and leaned forward brushing his lips against the inventors ear. "I'm waiting Mr. Stark." His breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh and Tony shivered before pressing his lips against Loki's.

"What's the magic word?" He whispered.

"Now." Loki replied. Tony chuckled.

"As you wish."


End file.
